


Just Because it's the Apocalypse Doesn't Mean a Dixon Can't Relax

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: My Name is Blue [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Laughter, Merle Thinks They're High, Pizza, They Talk About Pizza Toppings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Blue talk pizza topping and Merle thinks they're high... that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because it's the Apocalypse Doesn't Mean a Dixon Can't Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this and wrote something, but writer's block guys! It sucks!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Blue?” Daryl said from his spot on the shared cell floor. His ass was falling asleep on the lumpy, yet comfortable enough to sleep on, mattress.

 

“Yeah” Blue yawned. It was only mid-day, but she hadn’t really gone to sleep the night before.

 

The prison inhabitants had decided to take the day off and ignore all not-super-important responsibilities. All of them needed to relax, so they all retreated to their cells or respective areas of peace and quiet. Blue, Merle, and Daryl, like many others, had gone to their shared cell. Once Merle entered the room, he flopped on the bottom bunk and tuned out everything else. Blue had been quick to claim the top bunk once Merle chose the bottom one. Leaving Daryl with the shitty floor mattress.

 

“What was your favorite pizza toppin’?” Daryl motioned to outside the prison walls, “Ya’ know, before all this.”

 

“What?” Blue laughed

 

“Ya heard me!” Daryl sassed. The two fell into a fit of giggles after he realized _just how_ random his question had been.

 

“Okay…” Blue said, still trying to rein in her laughter. “I guess pineapple and mushroom was my favorite.” She looked down at Daryl, only to be met with a look of disgust and playful horror.

 

“You put pineapple on a pizza?” Daryl cringed at the thought of fruit on a pizza.

 

“Yeah…” Blue couldn’t help but smile.

 

“That’s so gross!” Daryl exclaimed “Fruit on pizza! Fruit doesn’t belong on pizza!” Daryl’s nose wrinkled in disgust and an exaggerated shiver ran down his spine. Though he looked up at Blue, she had a sassy look in her eye.

 

“Tomatoes are a fruit, so…” Blue stopped speaking and flicked her wrist a little before extending her arm completely out, over the bunks railing. The sassy look was still in her eyes, and she now had a smirk on her lips.

 

“Do that again!” Daryl laughed uncontrollably as Blue did her wrist movement again and again until he was gasping for air from all the laughter.

 

“What the hell are ya two doin’?” Merle asked. Daryl and Blue hadn’t realized he was awake, but they couldn’t stop laughing long enough to answer him. “All I hear is ya two laughin’ after Blue sticks her arm out. Ya two high or somethin’?”

 

That only made Blue and Daryl laugh harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like the happy ones?  
> Please tell me if you do, or if you don't and would rather I write sad stuff for Blue again.


End file.
